


2021 Movie Anticipations

by ExarSunrider



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Carnage - Freeform, Cruella - Freeform, Disney, Disney Movies, Eddie Brock - Freeform, Eternals, F9, Fast and Furious, Film, Films, Furious - Freeform, Gru - Freeform, Halloween, Hotel Transylvania - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Michael Myers - Freeform, Minions, Mission Impossible, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Pre-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Saw - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, Spiral - Freeform, Suicide Squad, Ten Rings, The Eternals - Freeform, The fast and the furious - Freeform, The suicide Squad - Freeform, book of saw, bugs bunny - Freeform, cinema, cruella de vil - Freeform, despicable me, disney movie, fast, ghostbusters - Freeform, ghostbusters afterlife, halloween kills - Freeform, hotel transylvania 4, james gunn - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform, lebron james - Freeform, marvel film, marvel movie, mcu - Freeform, movie, movies - Freeform, raya and the last dragon, shang chi - Freeform, sony, space jam - Freeform, the kings man, vampire, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExarSunrider/pseuds/ExarSunrider
Summary: Constantly updated release schedule of movies released from 2021 to 2023.
Kudos: 2





	2021 Movie Anticipations

Movies I'm looking forward to in **_2021_**

\---

**__ **

**_Disney's Raya and the Last Dragon (March 5)_ **

I honestly don't know what to say about this except that it has a very enticing concept.

\---

**_Zack Snyder's Justice League (March 18)_ **   
  


  
If anything, this'll be the conclusion we deserved. Not a single new shot from Joss's cut will be in this; it's all Zack. Steppenwolf is already more promising, we got black suit Superman, and we're getting more Ben Affleck Batman. I'm so _**PUMPED!!!!!!!!!**_

\---

  
**_Black Widow (May 7)_ **

May be too late, but I know for a fact that Marvel makes late additions work. (e.g. _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ ). The trailer(s) for this movie give me a _"Captain America: The Winter Soldier"_ vibe, so I'm comfortable with that.

  
\---

**_Spiral: From the Book of Saw (May 21)_ **

  
I haven't gotten into the Saw franchise yet, but I love the traps.  
  


\---

**_F9 (May 28)_ **

  
I'm legitimately excited. The last few installments were exciting, though ridiculous. But that's what I'm here for.

\---

**_  
_ **

**_Disney's Cruella (May 28)_ **

  
I'm a fan of 101 Dalmatians, what can I say?

\---

_**The Conjuring: The Devil Made Me Do It (June 4)** _

  
The first two are pretty good movies, but how long can the "charm" last until it ends up extremely bland like The Curse of Lalorona?

\---

_**** _

_**  
Pixar's Luca (June 18)** _

  
None of us know anything, but I'm always on board with Pixar.

\---

**_Venom: Let There Be Carnage (June 25)_ **

  
Just, FINALLY! Carnage vs Venom. I remember the days when there was going to be this same thing. A spin-off in 2016 (along with a Sinister Six movie) called Venom Carnage. I love Woody Harrelson, and I love Tom Hardy.

\---

**Top Gun: Maverick (July 2)**

  
I am definitely looking forward to this. Top Gun is one of my favorites.

\---

**_Minions: The Rise of Gru (July 2)_ **

Now I know the Minions are one of the most hated pieces of merchandise in existence, but this movie changes things. We'll have more Gru; it'll be fun to hear Steve Carrell play a high-pitched kid.

\---

**_Shang Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings (July 9)_ **

  
Finally some justice done for the Mandarin. Although Trevor Slattery was hilarious, I do want this. And I am interested in learning about Shang Chi. Phase 4 is introducing a lot of new characters

\---

_**The Forever Purge (July 9)** _

  
Only seen the first one this far, but I like the idea.

\---

**_Space Jam: A New Legacy (July 16)_ **

I don't get all the premature hate for this movie. It definitely won't be a rip-off of the original, so I have my reservations. I'll be curious to see the plot. Also, Bugs Bunny is my childhood.

\---

**_The Suicide Squad (August 6)_ **

Suicide Squad + James Gunn = 👍 Cast promises this will be "Super R rated," and James promises his full cut will make it to the big screen.

\---

**_Hotel Transylvania 4 (August 6)_ **

  
This franchise started out fine, but got better and better. I didn't expect much from a movie about a summer cruise, but it surpassed my expectations.

\---

_**The Hitman's Wife's Bodyguard (August 20)** _

  
The first one was pretty funny, I guess; the character dynamics were great, and the chemistry between the hitman and his wife was radiant. The first one was average, so I'm open to see where this goes.

\---

**_The King's Man (August 20)_ **

Watched the first two and loved them both. Didn't quite understand the hassle with the second movie; it had the same spirit and personality as the first one. Other than that, this one looks fantastic.

\---

_**Candyman (August 27)** _

  
Ooooooooh boy! A classic horror movie remade, produced by modern horror master Jordan Peele. I'm all the way on board.

\---

_**The Boss Baby: Family Business (September 17)** _

The first one was far from an ideal Dreamworks animated movie, but it had some great jokes; and Dreamworks has had a great track record of sequels. ( _e.g._ : How To Train Your Dragon, Shrek)

\---

_**A Quiet Place Part II (September 17)**_

  
This doesn't seem like a sequel that will fall far (if it does fall) from the original, in all honesty. I haven't seen the first one, but I've heard all good about it.

  
\---

**Dune (October 1)**

  
I know nothing about it, but it seems legit.

\---

_**The Addams Family 2 (October 8)**_

  
First one was an average coming-of-age movie. It was Hotel Transylvania and little Horton Hears A Who combines. A sequel can't be more. . . like _that_. Right?

\---

**_No Time To Die (October 8)_ **

I'm a few movies into the franchise, and I'm loving it all. This one looks intense.  
  


\---

**_Halloween Kills (October 15)_ **

**_  
_**Recently caught up on the whole series, and I can honestly say I'm hyped for this.

\---

**_The Eternals (November 5)_ **

  
I know nothing about these characters; but Marvel hasn't failed me yet, and they're promising something big, so I'm excited. Also, I love Angelina Jolie.

\---

**_Ghostbusters: Afterlife (November 11)_ **

  
An interesting idea. Little kids discovering ghost buster tech with Paul Rudd. . . count me in.

\---

**_Fantastic Beasts 3 (November 12)_ **

  
I enjoyed the first one and tolerated the second one. Concerning _Grindelwald_ , the first and last scenes were the best; the rest were a bit of a snooze fest. I've heard some good stuff from behind the scenes of this third one.

\---

**_Mission: Impossible 7 (November 19)_ **

This series keeps on thrilling to new heights. The last one just didn't let up; it's my favorite so far. And I'm loving all the reports from the set.

\---

**__ **

**_Spider-Man: No Way Home (December 17)_ **

I love Spider-Man. Period. And I can't wait for Jamie Foxx's Electro and Alfred Molina's Doc Ock to return. And we just got confirmation of the return of _**TOBEY MAGUIRE AND ANDREW GARFIELD!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**\----** _

_**** _

_**The Matrix 4 (December 22)** _

  
Keanu Reeves. This man has proven his amazing and ever-improving acting skills time and time again. I actually loved the Matrix sequels. They haven't messed up with Keanu Reeves recently, so this is a sure 110% thumbs up for me.

\---

**_**Sing 2 (December 22)**_ **

  
The first one was surprisingly great. A good original movie from the studio that cash-grabbed the Minions.

**_\--- (TBA)_** _ **\---  
** _ ****

_**** _

_**Black Adam (TBD)** _

  
*strong inhale* BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (They revealed the Justice Society at DC Fandome!!!)

\---

_**The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (TBD)** _

  
Not sure whether this is a reboot of the entire franchise or a reboot-quel like _Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013)_. I haven't been driven away from the franchise yet; but by how horror reboots are going so far, I have faith in this.


End file.
